When We Used To Be Just Friends
by maskingtape
Summary: Joe Jonas and Mia Taylor are bestfriends. But it seems that they're friendship was falling apart. What would they do to save it? Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE JONAS BROTHERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Joe**

* * *

"Joseph! Dinner's ready!" My mom called from downstairs. I was up in my room doing my homework like the responsible kid I am. Of course, I wasn't, it was Saturday night for crying out loud and I was cramming because if I didn't do my homework, I'd spent another stinking hour with that lousy, Ms. Cook in detention. And I always knew she had a crush on me. Always making ways to put me in detention. I mean, who could I blame? I was pretty hot, all the chicks in school dig me, no one could get enough of THE Joe Jonas. So, I don't blame them, at all.

_I just want you to know! That I've been fighting to let you go! _My phone rang. Great, who could it be? I didn't the caller ID, I just answered it.

"Hello?"

"Joe, it's me Mia." She sounded like she was crying.

"Mia. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked, obviously worried. Mia is my bestfriend since, since I remembered. And I really liked her more than a friend, but it seems that she didn't like me, like me. So, I started dating other girls. I thought I never had a chance with her

"Joe, could you…come here? I mean…not that I'm demanding you or anything. I just…need my bestfriend now." Yea. She was crying.

"Okay Mia. I'll be there in five." I hung up at once and grabbed my sweatshirt. I had to get there and fast. So, I ran out my door and down the stairs like I was being chased by a horse. Wow, good thing I didn't trip.

"Joseph, dinner's here." My mom called out as she saw me running through the living room.

"Can't mom! I have to go somewhere! Love you!" I shouted back at her and raced to the front door.

"Love you too!" I still heard her answer.

As I got out the door, I bumped into my brother, Nick. I managed to let him fall to the ground.

"Joe!" Nick shouted at me with furious eyes.

"Sorry Nick." I helped him stand up, and I smiled at him. "I need to get to Mia fast." I added.

"Oh you're going to Mia? Can I come?" he jumped.

"Why?" what did he have to do with my bestfriend? Maybe he was crushing on her.

"I wanted to see Meghan." He smiled at me. Meghan was Mia's sister. When they were small kids, they actually "dated" and then got all awkward when our parents started teasing them about their childhood. Nick really liked her anyway.

"Okay. But, uh…you have to wear your seatbelt brother. Cause this is gonna be a bumpy ride." I tried to act smirk at him. What Joe? You are a plain ass. Why did I have to say that? For no reason at all. Ugh, making up excuses for no reason is not my thing.

"Uh, okay? If you say so." He replied, really awkward.

"Let's go!" I started to run to my car, and Nick followed. I rushed to the driver's seat and got in. Nick was settled before I was. Wow, this dude was fast. Maybe he could join a getting in the car race. If there was something like that, which I doubt.

"Okay, let's go." I stomped on the pedal, and rushed to Mia's house which were just few a blocks from my house.

Finally, after the longest trip of my life, which took about 3 minutes, I took my seatbelt off and immediately got down from my car and ran for their front door.

"Wow, you are eager Joe. What's wrong?" I heard Nick ask while he was just getting down from the car.

I knocked on the door and looked back to Nick, "None of your business, fro bro." I answered, in a mean way. I bet Nick were giving me those daggers behind my back.

"Joseph, what a surprise. What brings you here?" It was Mia's mom.

"Hi Mrs. Taylor. Um, Mia wanted to see me, is she here?" I asked politely, but I bet the worry was still obvious in my face.

"Yea, she is. Got check her out in her room."

"Thanks Mrs. Taylor." I replied, smiling at her.

"Joe, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom. I told you that since you were kids, like 3 years old." She told me placing her hands on her hips and smacked my arm playfully.

"Okay then Mrs. – Mom." I joked.

"Okay then. Off you go." She shooed me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

* * *

I ran upstairs Mia's room, and eventually found no one. "Mia. Mia." I started calling out her name to let her know that Joe Jonas is here.

"Hey Joe," I heard someone call out from behind me, I turned around. "Hey Joe." She said again.

"Oh hey there, Meg. Where's Mia?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe in the bathroom or something." She replied. "Uh, is Nick in your house?" she asked, I noticed her blush a bit. Coolio, young hearts, just can't get enough of them.

"Uhm, actually, I think he's down stairs," her eyes shot wide, "he came with me to see you." I added. Maybe Nick's going to love me for this.

"Oh," yes, her face looked like strawberry already. "Okay, thanks Joe." She ran back to her room. Maybe she's going to change into a dress or something and put on more make-up. So, I just closed the door and turned around to go sit on Mia's bed.

I heard a door creak, maybe it was Mia. So, I turned around to look and Mia who got pretty shocked when she saw me and actually dropped the towel that was wrapped around her to the ground, "Wah! Joe!" Now, I've actually already seen my bestfriend completely naked.

I immediately turned around looking away from her, I faced the door, great view by the way. "So…Mia, sorry." I apologized, still turned away from her. This was the best and worst day ever, it wouldn't have been the worst if it wasn't for the stupid door I was staring at.

"I'm already…okay, Joe." She answered. I spun again to look at her, God, she was beautiful. Jessica Alba who? It was back to the best day of my life ever, again. I walked up to her, then she started crying again, she just ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back, tightly. I have never seen her this sad. What happened anyways? I had to ask.

"What's wrong Mia?" I asked pulling away and holding her face in my hands, she still had those tears coming.

"I broke up with Tim." She replied, and pulled me back into a hug. She was crying on my shirt now. That Tim ass. What an ass. I'd gladly kick his ass. Why would he break Mia's heart? Wait, I don't know the story yet. Details, details.

"Why? What that bastard do to you?" I had to sound mad. Well, I was mad.

"I caught him kissing that whore from biology. And he was still denying it, even though I saw it for myself." She managed to speak with her face dug on my chest. But, I still understood. That Tim, he needs a black eye. How could he do this to Mia? Didn't he know that he was the luckiest guy ever to have her? I swear that I'd do anything for her and he does this? Asshole.

"Aww Mia. You don't have to cry over him," I said still hugging her, "He is a jerk Mia. He doesn't have a brain. A dog is smarter than him. He doesn't even know who the president is and what the name of his school is. He thinks that spelling the word "innocent" is rocket science." I explained to her, hopefully I didn't offend her or anything. He is a freak. I don't even get it why Mia dated him. When I was here all along! God.

"I just can't believe that I wasted two years of my life with him. I don't even know what made date him." She spat. Good thing, she realized that. I get goosebumps imagining them together. Ew. I'm think I'm going to puke.

I pulled away again and held her shoulders, "Mia," ugh, she's so beautiful, just looking at her gives me the chills, "you know what, let's have some fun okay? I'll take you out tonight, is that good?" I asked.

"That's sounds amazing Joe." She smiled at me.

"But first, I really think you should put clothes on first. Cause, honestly, you are a tease to me right now." I just didn't say that. Way to go, Joe.

"Oh…right." Awkward. She looked away. Then, I let go of her. And she started walking to her closet. I sat on her bed, and lay down, staring at her.

"Joe, are you really going to watch me get dressed?" she looked back at me.

"Mia. Mia. Mia. We have seen each other naked a _gazillion _times, and a million more doesn't make any difference. I am offended." I said, trying to act real sad.

"Okay then. Since you _are _my bestfriend. And we've seen each other naked a _gazillion_ times, guess I'd trust you. And won't care at all that guy is watching me get dressed." She sounded serious, I can tell.

Apparently, she was. I realized that when I saw a towel on the ground, and I didn't bother to look where it came from, so I dug my face in her pillows. I heard her laugh.

"Why Joe? Are you chicken? Bok! Bok! Bok!" she started to do chicken sounds at me.

"Joe Jonas is not chicken!" I shouted, still my head in the pillows.

After like 2 minutes of my face on her pillow, I heard her closet door close.

"I guess not." I heard running footsteps coming nearer the bed, and BAM! Mia landed on my back. She locked me in a merciless hug wherein I literally was trapped to death. Thank God she already had clothes on.

"Mia, if you want me to be part of your wedding, get of off me!" I shouted. She still wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me. Geez, I knew it, she likes me.

"Well, what if I don't?" she was playing with me, trying to piss me off. It won't work anyways. Psssh.

"Okay then. Let me die here. In your room, where you sleep. And I will haunt you in your dreams." I still spoke with my face on the pillow. I think my nose is broken.

Mia loosened up but still was hugging me, god, she's digging me, "Joe," she started talking serious, "thank you."

"Why?" I asked, turning my head to the side so I could speak clearly.

"Cause you came," she moved her head closer to mine so we could look into each other's eyes, "and that means a lot to me."

"Of course I'd come whenever you need me, I'm your bestfriend." I struggled to put my arms around her and hug her.

"Yea, you are," she hugged me, resting her head on my chest, much better position now, "and you'll always be, right Joe?"

"Yeah, always." I hugged her tightly. I felt goosebumps and she snuggled comfortably in our hug. Then she looked up to me and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"So, you said you were taking me out?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure. Where'd you want to go?" I gave her a puzzled look.

"Um, anywhere. As long as I'm with you, I'm good." She gave me a chinky smile and crunched her nose.

"Wow, you are deep Mia. Been watching a lot drama shows these days huh?" I laughed.

"No I wasn't" she smacked me in the face playfully.

"Just kidding." I let go and stood up, "Let's go." I offered her my hand and helped her stand up, pulling her up.

"Okay. Let's go." She said as she got on her feet.

* * *

**Okay. A bit boring but, I'll try to make it more fun. REVIEWS PLEASE! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

* * *

On our way out the Taylor's house, we saw Nick and Meghan getting cozy with one another, laughing their heads out. What, did Nick say something funny? I doubt. Maybe Meghan did. My brother didn't have any humor in him.

"Oh wait Joe, I forgot my phone. I'll just go get it. Wait." Mia ran back in the house. So I stood there alone tapping my foot with no rhythm at all.

"Oh Nick, you are so funny." Meghan said still laughing. What? Nick made her laugh? That's impossible. My brother couldn't make anyone laugh!

"Haha!" Nick was laughing to, then he became silent, "I miss hearing your laugh, Meg." Nick told her. Wow, this is going to be awesome. Okay, overheard that. No, I was lying. I'm eavesdropping.

I saw Meghan blush, bigtime. I am a proud big brother. Way to go, Nick. "Uh, hey…want to grab a bite to eat? Pizza maybe?" Meghan changed the topic. Wow, real awkward. I was laughing all by myself, silently.

"Back." Mia almost scared me. "Joe, why are you laughing?" she gave me a puzzled look.

"Nothing." I held a straight face. Just then, Nick and Meghan were coming towards us, still giggling, for no reason at all.

"Hey guys," Mia called out to them, "Where you two going?" she asked them.

"Probably get some pizza, we're starving." Nick answered, rubbing his belly.

"Oh, right. Uh, hey…how about we all go together? Joe and I were just planning to go somewhere." Mia suggested. What? This was our "alone" time. We couldn't babysit them. Ugh.

"Um, maybe we'll just go alone. We could walk to the pizza parlor, it's just a few blocks away, right Nick?" Meghan nudged him a bit. Say yes Nick! Say yes!

"Yeah, we'd rather go alone. You know, we didn't want to interrupt you guys. You need alone time." Nick said nodding his head. Thank you little brother.

"Alright then. You guys take care okay. Don't get into trouble." Mia reminded them, like a mom.

"Yeah yeah. I heard you. Now go!" Meghan pushed us away the door and pushed us more to the car.

"We can walk Meg. We're not senior citizens." Mia said seriously.

"Okay. But you take so long. Go go! Now. Shoo." Meghan was doing the shooing hands on us.

"And we aren't dogs either." I started to speak.

"I can see that." And Meghan walked away, back to Nick.

"Hey Nick, be sure to be back by 11. I'm going to pick you up in a bit, 'kay?" I shouted at him.

"Sure Joe!" he answered me back.

"And Nick! Don't get drunk okay! You don't want to be teenage parents!" that was funny.

"Shut up Joe! Go away!" he was obviously mad and maybe feeling uncomfortable with Meghan.

"Joe! You are a jerk. Stop it." Mia punched me lightly in the arm.

"Okay okay. Let's go then." I ran to the driver's seat. Wonder where I should take Mia? Hmmmm.

When I was settled in, and got the engine running, I looked at Mia who was fiddling with her seatbelt, obviously having a hard time.

"Here, let me help you," I took her hand and moved it and fixed her seatbelt, when I was done, I smiled at her, "there. Perfect."

"Thanks Joe." She said looking away.

"Sure. Anytime." Long pause. "So, where to?" I started moving the car. Probably this would be fun.

"Um, I dunno. Where do you wanna go?" she replied. I figured that this was going to be a long conversation about where to go.

"I assume that this question and answer portion won't stop, so, I'm guessing maybe…uh, Starbucks is good?" I asked.

"Yeah. Starbucks is great." She nodded her head.

"Off to Starbucks then." I said speeding up the car.

We were nearing Starbucks and I sped up again.

"Woah woah woah! Slow down Joe. I want to live." She said grabbing my arm.

"Sorry. Anyway, we're like 10 meters away. I can see it already." Wow, that was a fast ride.

"I can see too." She said smacking on the arm, this time it hurt.

"Ow Mia!," seriously, it hurt, "have you been working out or something? You have massive arms!" I said raising her arms up and observing it.

"No I don't!" she said pulling her hands off my grip, "I do not have massive arms, now let's go."

I pulled over in front of Starbucks, "Are we sitting in or taking out?"

"Um, how 'bout we take out and then go for a walk or something?" she suggested. Good idea, Mia.

"That would be great. Okay, let's go." I got off and ran to the passenger side, and opened the door for her.

I offered my hand to her, "Thanks Joe," she grabbed my hand, went down the car and lost her balance. Good thing, I was there to save the day, I caught her. I have great reflexes.

"Careful Mia." I said, after catching her. "You're such a klutz."

"Sorry." She stood up by herself and I let go, okay another awkward moment. She fixed her hair and flattened her shirt, "Let's go."

I offered my hand to her and she grabbed it. Yeah, I'm really feeling this. We started walking towards the door, "Next time, don't be a klutz when I'm not around okay? I won't be there in a snap to save you."

"Yes Mr. Jonas. It's already programmed in my brain." She spoke like a soldier and laughed.

We got inside the shop and apparently only a few people were around, "So, what are you having?" I asked.

"I'll have a Chocolate Chip Frappe grande, oh, no whip cream." She pointed out. Girls, demanding.

"I'll have the same," since we were already in front of the counter the guy taking orders maybe already heard us and started shouting for our orders.

"That would be 11 bucks sir." The cashier informed me. Then, Mia started taking her wallet from her pocket.

"Mia, you are?" I stopped her from getting her money.

"A…person?" she answered sarcastically.

"A girl. And I am…?"

"Um, wait, let me think, um…Joe!", she snapped, "Yea. I got it."

"A guy. And guys don't let girls pay for stuff like these."

"Oh. I'm sorry.", she smiled at me, "here!" she placed money on the counter which the guy took. Too late, Joe.

"Mia! That's so not cool." I crossed my arms.

"Aww, Joey,", she pulled my arms off my chest and hugged me, "it's just Starbucks I mean, come on. You could pay for our wedding someday in-" she stopped. Her eyes shot wide.

Wedding huh? I can do that. Wait, what? Wha-? Wedd-? She-? I-? pay-? Huh?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Seriously? Major slip. I bet she daydreams about me. Everything is finally falling into place.

"Wedding?" I asked.

"What? Wedding? I didn't say anything about weddings." She said defensively.

Then the cashier guy looked up and started to speak, "Yes you did. I heard you. Loud and clear." Obviously Mia was pissed off. Why was he talking to us anyway?

"Thanks a lot." She smiled at him sarcastically.

"Your welcome.", he smiled at us, "come back to Starbucks."

Mia looked back, "Oh yes I will." She shot daggers at him.

"Two chocolate chip frappes grande for…no name. Whatever." The barista just left our orders on the waiting area.

We both walked up to get out drinks, not talking, not eye contact or whatsoever. Now, this is what you call really, really, awkward.

"Here.", I got both drinks and handed the other to Mia, I examined the glass. "No name? I always want my name to be on the glasses."

"Yeah. Me too." She immediately looked away.

"Let's go?", I asked sipping on my drink, "Wanted to go for a walk?"

"Uh sure, the park?" she still replied in an uncomfortable way.

"Yeah, of course, wherever you want. We could even walk across the country if you want." I smirked.

She laughed, "I'd gladly…decline." She said still laughing. The awkwardness got washed away.

I placed my arm around her shoulders, "I'd gladly…accept.", I saw from the corner of my eye that she looked at me. And I looked down at her and smile at her. She smiled back.

"Maybe I'd make a few exceptions." She spoke. Then I led her out, and opened the door for her, like the gentleman I am, "Thanks Joe." And then I slid my arm around her again.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Shortest chapter. Maybe, my mind isn't overflowing with ideas now. So, next chapter will be longer. =)) Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Aw we got out of Starbucks, we both saw Nick and Meghan walking hand in hand. We both looked at each other and tried not to laugh.

"Somebody's getting along well." I laughed looking at them again, "Looks like we'd be in-laws, huh Mia."

Maybe Mia was thinking that we wouldn't be. Maybe in her mind she was thinking something like, 'No. We are not going to be in-laws, 'cause we are going to get married with each other Joe.' Hmm…

"Uh, yeah. Sure." She answered back, maybe disappointed at what I said. Ha! I knew it, she really does like me. After that slip inside the store, my bestfriend likes me, I can tell.

"Or not." I murmured then looked away, wonder what her reaction would be. After all, she was still under my arm. Maybe she'd attack me or something.

I felt her head tilt up and turn to my side. I saw again from the corner of my eye that she was looking at me with a puzzled expression. I turned my head to look at her, she had an eyebrow raised, "What?"

"What do you mean, 'Or not.'?"

"I meant…maybe they won't end up together. You know, "or not" that we won't be in-laws." Nice save Joe. Why don't you just make her feel better?

"Oh. Okay." Her face dropped.

I decided to call out for the two kids, "Nick! Meghan!", I was waving my hand up in the air for them to notice us, "Over here!"

"Hey Joe!" Nick shouted from the other side of the street, "We just came from the pizza place. It's already closed." He said while they were crossing the street, nearing us.

"Oh. We just came from there," I pointed to Starbucks behind us, "So we were going for a walk. Where you two heading?"

"Um…a walk too. Home…I mean to their house." He pointed to Meghan.

Mia looked down at their hands, then Meghan actually saw her sister where she was looking and let go of Nick's hand.

"Naw, it's okay guys. You two look really cute together." Mia smiled at them, "We were talking about the two of you and that Joe and I would end up being in-laws."

I laughed, "Yeah Nick. We were talking about the two of you and that Mia and I would end up as your "guardians"." Nick's eyes shot wide, "Just messing with you little bro."

The two looked at each other and immediately looked away again. This was so funny. I hope I had a camera to catch this. Too bad.

"O…kay. So, see you later guys?" Nick started.

"Yeah. Sure. See you later. Take care okay?" Mia told the both of them.

They both of them just nodded and started walking away, obviously they weren't going to talk to each other, maybe in a while they will be.

"Look Mia, they're no longer holding hands. You should've never brought it up." I said pointing at the two of them, walking away.

"I'm sorry. But, I just had to say it. I mean look at them! They are so cute!" She said raising her shoulders up.

"I'm a guy, I don't know "cute"." I made quotation marks. How could I know what's cute? I AM A GUY.

"Sure you don't.", Mia smirked at me, "So you never thought that your puppy when we were in second grade cute? I thought I remembered you saying that it was the cutest thing ever?"

"Mia, I'm 18. I was a kid back then, and I was immature. Of course, I'd find that cute.", great, nice work Joe, "you girls find everything cute."

"Yeah. I do. Like you!" she pinched my cheeks and looked at me like I was a baby, she was wrinkling her nose and all, "You are so cute!" the pinching got harder.

"Ow Mia!", I said while my face was being rearranged, but I wouldn't take her hands off, they felt nice, "Not too hard."

She let go and put her arm around my waist, "Done. Let's go."

Is it me? Or is my bestfriend really into me? I've been thinking if it again and again and again today, but it really seems like it. This girl could get over guys pretty fast.

I put my arm around her shoulders and started walking. I liked this, this was what I wanted since forever.

Walking around the park, talking about our childhood and our pet fishes which died when we were young, were just a few things that we were laughing about the whole time.

"I remembered that one Joe! You cried over that one 'cause that was the one Kevin gave to you for your birthday! And you liked it very much 'cause it was color Blue! That was funny." She laughed.

"Hey, I didn't cry!" I said defensively looking at her.

Mia pulled away from our attached selves and stood there like a kid, she cleared her throat and started acting like a kid, "Wah! My fishy! No! Don't leave me!" she did a crying kid voice and acted like throwing tantrums.

She remembers everything? That's awesome, "I didn't do it like that!", but I did. I was a kid.

She did that mean face and rose her eyebrow at me, "Okay, maybe I did. But your reenactment was really terrible Mia."

"Whatever. You still did it that way." Then she went back to me and put her arms around my waist again and we were the same position again. We started walking again, and talked about more embarrassing kid stuff.

These were the kinds of times that would stay in my head for a long time, after this night, I think that it won't leave my head. I'd be thinking of it because being with Mia and spending alone time with her was a thing I wanted to happen for a long time. Since we didn't get to for quite some time 'cause she had a boyfriend and I had other friends.

After a couple of short stories, Mia stopped walking and she looked up at me, "Joe, I have to tell you something."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Yipee. Wonder what Mia would say. : )) REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

* * *

When I heard Mia's words about telling me something, my heart started to jump, its beating became fasted and I think I felt goosebumps rush through me, I cleared my throat and started acting cool and all, "Yeah, what's up Mia?"

"Remember when we were kids and…we made like a deal or something?"

"Oh yeah! Where we placed it on a plank of wood in our treehouse? I remember that one.", I'm getting nervous already, "What about it?"

"We told each other that we aren't going to leave each other right? And that we'd do everything together and go through everything together?"

This is really giving me the chills Mia, say it already, "Yeah I remember that."

"I-", she hesitated and thought a little longer, "I thought that…", go on Mia, "that maybe we should…um…renew it!" What?

"Renew it?" I asked.

"You know, that was like ages ago and maybe it's already _expired_ so why don't we like renew it. So it would still be…effective! Yeah, effective." I saw something in her eyes that she just gave herself a mental slap.

"Okay, that would be odd, but okay. I agree.", this is so childish, "Wait Mia. What made you think that maybe it won't be _effective_ anyway? Of course it'll always be. And we won't leave each other."

"Nothing. I mean…it wouldn't hurt if we did. Unless, you don't like it to work anymore." She pouted at me and gave me those puppy eyes.

I laughed at her, "Mia, you're so cute." Oops, slipped.

Her mouth opened wide and so did her eyes, "I though you didn't find anything cute! You liar!" she slapped my arm playfully.

"But I didn't lie that you were cute." I said in defense. That was okay, maybe she'll buy it.

She looked away and I thought she blushed. I pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes, "Mia, even if we had a deal or not, of course I'd never leave you. Because I love you, you'll always be and only be my bestestestest friend." I smiled at her.

She smiled at me and put her arms around my neck and hugged me really tight, of course I hugged her back.

This was the best day of my life so far. I hope it'll never end, Mia was the only girl I've ever loved. I've had a few girlfriends, but I realized that I've never loved them, I always still thought of Mia when I was around them.

She pulled away first but still eyes ended up still attached, she still was smiling. My watch beeped and I checked the time, "It's already 11, I promised Nick I'd pick him up by this time.", I held out my hand to her, "Let's go?"

She grabbed it without saying anything and we started walking back to the car.

* * *

**Short chapter. : )) I'll make the next a longer one. Reviews please. :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mia and Joe are so cute. And I'll write more about Nick and Meghan. I've been thinking that half of this story would be about Nick…or not. As long as I'd make something about Nick. Or maybe I'd make a Nick version! Yeah! Good idea, me. : ))**

**Okay. Review okay. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

The trip back to Mia's house, we were laughing about our teachers and people from school who had major bloopers. Mia always had to smack my arm because my stories make her laugh so hard, good thing my arm wasn't sore yet.

We were already in Mia's block and from a far, we could see Meghan and Nick talking seriously, somehow looking at each other intimately in the end of the Taylors' driveway,

"Aww! Look at them Joe! Aww!" she shrieked.

"Little bro finally scoring a chick." I laughed, then I flashed my headlights at the two of them and they immediately jumped away from one another.

"Oh you are evil Joe." Mia glared at me.

"Just messing around." I shrugged and pulled over the curb in front of their house.

"So…thanks Joe." Mia said.

"Yeah sure. Goodnight Mia." I smiled at her.

Then Mia moved over close to me and kissed my cheek. I was taken by surprise, and my heart stated racing again. This wasn't normal for me. I mean, Mia and I kissed each other a lot of times before but this was different. After the kiss, she smiled at me again and I smiled back. "Goodnight Joe." She got off the car.

I smiled to myself and held my face, on the part where Mia kissed me.

"Thanks a lot Joe.", Nick barged in my car, "You are the best brother ever." He glared at me with his narrow eyes.

"What I do?" I rose my hands up in defense. Oh, I know why. Good work Joe.

"Nothing. Let's go home." He leaned his back on the car seat.

"Aw come on. Sorry Nicky.", I ruffled his hair, "How about we get some ice cream?"

"Ok-", Nick stopped. His door window was open and Meghan got the chance to shove her head in and kiss Nick on the cheek, and immediately raced herself to their front door.

Nick and I looked at each other and we both smiled, I laughed, "Way to go little brother!" I raised my hand, ready for a high-five.

"Oh yeah." He slapped my hand. His had a smirk on his face.

I started moving the car and started a conversation with Nick, "So, what's the deal with you two? Asked her out?"

"Well, let's just say I'm taking her to prom." Nick answered back, really proud of himself.

"You got some skill…we all know where you got that from.", I repeatedly raising my eyebrows at him, "It runs in the family Nick, but, Kevin kind of missed it and it directly passed through me then you and Frankie." We both laughed at what I said.

"So, how about you and Mia? Something more than friends already?" Nick asked me.

I didn't know what to answer, "Um…no, still bestfriends Nick. Nothing's going to change."

"Aw come on! You guys have known each other for what seemed like…forever. And you're still bestfriends?! You guys are cheap!" Nick half-shouted.

"Cheap? Talk to my ass Nick. We are not cheap. We are just bestfriends okay?" I replied.

"But, you guys know almost everything about each other! All of us thought you'd both end up together! You are perfect for each other! Why don't you ask her out or anything? Like, a different kind of asking out? Not as bestfriends!", Nick already shouted at me.

"Why are you so mad anyway? What does it have to do with you?" I asked him.

"Because! I always wanted to have Mia as a sister! Come on dude," he held my shoulder and squeezed it and shook me, "for a change, ask her out. I'm pretty sure you two would work out." His voice was already calm, but he was still shaking me.

Maybe Nick was right, maybe we'd work out, but maybe not now, "Maybe some other time. Not now, she just broke up with Tim."

"It's the perfect time Joe! What? Are you going to wait for her to date someone else again? You are such an ass Joe! Think!" he half-pushed me and let go of my arm.

Nick made some pretty good points. Smart kid, now wonder he has such a big head. My head wasn't working right anymore.

"Joe! I thought we were getting ice cream!" Nick shouted, waking me up from my mind deliberation.

I was past a few meters away from the place where we got ice cream, I had the car in a sudden stop that made Nick both of us hit the dashboard, "Sorry Nick. Are you okay?"

"Yeah yeah of course. Now go back there, and get me my ice cream!" Nick shouted at me.

He was demanding, I should've never asked him about the ice cream thing. I thought he forgot about it because Meghan kissed him. His head is really, really big.

I put the car back in reverse and pulled over in front of 7/11, "Okay, let's go."

We both got off the car and headed for the entrance, Nick spoke to me again, "Joe, you know what, I really think you should ask Mia out. And I'm forcing you to do it."

"Nick, I can't just barge into her love life like that. She's my bestfriend, and it's against my will to ask her out in this time. And besides, she might think I'm taking advantage of her recent break-up."

"You should've asked her out long ago then. I hate you for that." Nick went on inside the store to get some more stuff.

Nick is already getting into me now, he had really good reasons and he made really good statements. Maybe I should've asked her out long ago. You are such a jerk Joe, why didn't you think of that?! I think I need something to knock the dead brain cells out of me now. I ran to Nick, "Nick, how 'bout some beer? You know, we could talk about stuff. Spend some time talking about each other, we could have Kevin. What do you say?"

"Are you kidding? Do you want mom and dad to kill us? And you know how old I am right? I'm 16!" he shouted at my ear.

"Okay, I'll buy beer for Kevin and myself. You could have some orange juice or something." I tried to hold back my laugh.

"Orange juice? What am I? A little kid? Go get some beer enough for the three of us!" he gave in.

So, I got some beer enough for the three of us, and Nick still got his ice cream. What a baby. I paid for everything and we left the store.

We got back in the car and I started moving, "You think Kevin's still awake?" I asked.

"Of course he is. He's been staying up late these days because he has been talking to this girl on the phone. And they end up talking until morning!", Nick explained, "He told me that he's crazy for this girl." Nick added.

"Wonder who she is?" I asked.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"We have some serious talking to do Nick." I said, speeding up the car back home.

* * *

**This is fun! Some serious Jonas bonding coming up. : Reviews please. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

We finally arrived home and I pulled over in the driveway, "Okay. We're here-" I looked over to Nick, who was practically half-snoring already. Now wonder he'd been so silent the whole trip.

I shook him, "Nick, we're home." I shook him more. Nick sleeps like a rock. Maybe I should get either ice cold or boiling water and pour it on him. No, he might press charges against me. I'll do it old school way.

So, I got out the car, ran into the house and up to Frankie's room. Frankie had a horn, this would do the trick. So, I got in Frankie's room and saw him playing video games alone, "Hey there little buddy," I went towards his bed where he was sitting, "how's it going?" I sat down, watching his game.

"Don't disturb me Joe. I'm in the middle of a mission here." He said, his eyes still glued at the TV.

This is kid is mean, "Okay then, I'll borrow your horn, 'kay?" I asked permission.

"Sure. It's there on my side table." He answered, still with his eyes on the TV.

I stood up and got it from where Frankie told me. Then ran back to my car.

Shit! Nick was already awake, too bad. Ugh. Missed it. Hate this. Maybe some other time. I threw the horn on the lawn, Frankie doesn't use it anyway.

"Hey Joe," Nick called out, "Let's get some light on this thing, shall we?" he asked raising the plastic bags with the beers.

"Yeah.", I walked over to him to get the plastic, I got it from his hands, "Go get Kevin. Tell him we have a tea party."

Nick laughed, "Okay okay. Wait up. Just go set up there in the backyard, I'll tell him to go there. See you in a few." Nick ran inside the house.

So, I passed by the side of the house so my parents won't see me. It's not that I'm not allowed to drink or anything, I was just forbidden to. So, I was basically sneaking.

I got to the backyard and placed the beer on the small round table that had 3 chairs. Enough for the 3 of us.

I sat down on one of the chairs and sighed as I leaned by back. Thoughts of Mia started in my head again. Wait, what? Why? Mia? This is so odd. Why did I suddenly think of her? Ugh. This is getting hard. She can't just randomly get in my mind. Oh, not her fault. Mine. But why? Why her? It could just be like…Britney Spears or something. Why her? It's just like visions of her are running into my mind. How she looks like, what she does, how she laughs. Pure weirdness.

"Joe.", I woke up from my vision, "Is there an occasion? Nick told me you had beer. What's up?" Kevin sat down on one of the chairs.

"Nothing. Just you know…we could talk. We haven't talked like a…you know, good talk for a long time now."

"Okay Joe. You are officially creeping me out. What did you eat?" Kevin had a confused expression.

"Come on Kevin. Don't be mean to me. I just missed talking to you guys. It's been a while…and I really need your help Kev." I looked down at my lap.

"Is there something wrong Joe?"

"No nothing.", I looked up and looked at Kevin, "So, where's Nick?"

"He just changed his clothes. He'll be back soo-"

"Back." Nick cut Kevin off.

"Now." Kevin ended. We all laughed. God, I missed my brothers so much. But of course, Little Frankie couldn't join. Maybe when he's older, or when there's no beer around.

Nick sat on the last vacant chair, "So, the Jonas meeting has officially started. Good evening gentlemen, my name is Nick Jonas."

"Bravo.", I clapped.

"Thank you. Thank you", he bowed his head to Kevin and I.

"Okay, what has gotten into you two? You are so weird." Kevin spoke.

I cleared my throat and ignored Kevin's question, "Good evening, I am Joe Jonas."

Nick started clapping and I started bowing to both of them, "Whoo! Joe you rock!" Nick shouted.

"Thank you. Thank you.", I pointed at Nick, "Thank you Nick."

"You guys are really creeping me out" Kevin told us again in a mean way.

"And you are?" I asked him in a formal way.

Kevin laughed and finally gave in, "I am Kevin Jonas." He said, with no expression at all.

"You are boring." Nick said. And I started to laugh.

"Good one Nick." I gave him a high-five.

"Hi, I'm boring." Kevin said, in a high-pitched voice.

"It suits you Kev." Nick replied. Nick had punchlines going on. He finally had some humor in him now.

"_It suits you Kev_." Kevin mocked Nick in a girly voice, "No!"

Nick glared at Kevin, "I do not speak like that!"

This was the best show ever, should keep on running. I had to laugh already.

"_I do not speak like that_!" Kevin mocked Nick again, in a more girlier voice, this time with actions, he tried to do fake hairflip.

"And I just did not flip my hair Kevin."

"Okay okay, you guys should stop. My stomach hurts." I stopped them.

"Just kidding Nick." Kevin said laughing. And we all ended up laughing already.

Then I stopped remembering that maybe our parents would hear our happiness and decide to join us, "Guys, tone down, mom and dad might hear us. And see our beer."

"Oh, almost forgot, mom and dad had to go to…somewhere. I didn't understand them when they were explaining to me, all I heard was just, 'Bla bla bla'. And they won't be back until tomorrow morning. That was the only part I heard, cause I know I had to hear it." Kevin smirked.

"Great." So I got one can of beer and opened it and started gulping in.

Kevin did the same and gulped it down too, "This is good."

I saw Nick looking at Kevin and I in a confused expression, "Hey Nick, want some?" I asked getting one can and handing it to him.

"Yeah Nick. We won't tell. Just one, then you're done." Kevin reminded Nick. Of course just one, Nick was 16. So, just one for him

Nick took the can from me and opened it up. He looked at Kevin and I first and we both gave him our 'go' signal to drink it. Then he finally took a sip and went on drinking more, "This is…good." Nick said nodding his head.

"Told you. But, just one Nick." Kevin added.

"Okay sure."Nick agreed and started gulping it again.

"So Joseph, where have you been tonight?" Kevin asked me.

"Oh, I came from Mia's house." I answered.

"How about you Nicholas?" he looked over at Nick.

"I came with Joe. I went to see Meghan." I think I saw him smile a bit when he said Meghan's name.

"Hey Kevin, you know what, Nick got himself a date for the prom." I told Kevin.

"Woah! You got Meghan for the prom!? You rock Man." Kevin gave Nick a high-five.

"Yeah. She couldn't get enough of me." Nick shrugged, airhead.

"So how about you Joe? Who are you taking?" Kevin went back to me.

"Um…I'm not going. Prom is boring. Besides, every girl in school asked me, and I wouldn't want to hurt their feelings seeing me with a particular girl. They might kill her." I said acting cool.

"Oh. So every girl in school wants you now huh?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently." I shrugged, drinking down my beer again.

"I told him to ask Mia, Kev. But he just won't." Nick told Kevin.

"Of course he wouldn't, Mia has a boyfriend Nick, that's not nice." Kevin told Nick, in a discouraged voice.

"But Mia just broke up with…who's that guy again? Um…Jim?", long pause, "Tim! The dumb guy!" Nick exclaimed.

"Really?", Kevin sounded shocked, "Dude, you should totally take Mia." Kevin smacked my arm.

"What? So your both in the same side now?" I asked the both of them. They just nodded.

"Joe, you guys have known each other since we were kids. Take her!" Kevin shouted at me.

"That was the exact same thing Nick told me!" I said in defense.

"Because! It's the truth Joe. You have to realize that it's the truth. Besides, we really think you like her…like her. And mom and dad really thought you two were going to end up together. And they still do!" Kevin was really shouting at me.

"He's right Joe." Nick nodded.

They were right. I knew they were right. I just couldn't accept they were. Why was I like this? I thought I liked Mia? And I think that Mia likes me too. But what if she doesn't? It'll be so embarrassing.

I had to admit they were, "You guys are right. But I just can't accept that you are. I mean, what if she doesn't like me? You guys know that I really like her."

"Joe, why would you think that Mia doesn't like you? It's totally obvious that she does. Why would she keep you as a friend if there are so many other guys who likes her? Why did she date that dumb guy when you are definitely smarter than him? No doubt." Kevin paused, "Because she wanted to make you jealous! She wanted you to be jealous Joe! She wanted you to find a way for you to want her and get her away from Tim!" Kevin spat.

You are so dumb Joe. Shit, Kevin was right. Why did Mia do that anyway, when all she could do was ask.

"Yeah Kevin. And I'm pissed at myself right now. I'm mad at myself for not trying to show her that I really love her." I looked down.

"All you have to do, is go to her and ask what she feels and then if ever she does feel something, ask her if you two could work it out. That simple." Nick finally spoke.

"You know what, I'll do that. I'm going to tell her what I feel about her and if she does like me, I'm going to ask her out." I started to gain confidence and my smile was coming back. Nick and Kevin were nodding at what I was saying.

"Finally. Joseph got some light in his head." Kevin held his hand up to Nick for a high-five.

"But what if she doesn't Kev? I'm scared of being rejected." My smile dropped.

"That's why you're going to try Joe. If she doesn't, it's okay. At least you tried. And maybe she might even change her mind. After all, we really think she won't reject you. I mean, she really looks like she likes you. The way she looks at you, it's something else. Right Nick?" Kevin looked at Nick.

Nick just nodded his head and finished his beer, "He's right Joe." He said wiping off some beer on his mouth.

We talked about other stuff, like school, girls, friends and more. It seemed like a long night, Kevin stood up already and stretched, "Okay. I had a great time guys. Now let's get some sleep."

"Yeah, me too. Thanks Joe." Nick smiled at me and stood up.

"Sure guys. Thank you too." I stood up. Giving them both hugs and patted their backs.

"You go ahead guys, I'd better clean this mess up first," I pointed at the table with all our empty beer cans.

"I'll help you Joe." Nick offered.

"No no. I can handle it. You go get some sleep." I patted his head.

"Okay okay. Goodnight Joe." Nick said, patting my arm.

"Night Nick. Night Kev."

"Goodnight Joe." Kevin said, and walked away. Nick followed him.

* * *

When they left, I sat down again on the chair and stared on to space. I was thinking of Mia again. Why couldn't I stop thinking about her? Before this night with her, I could go through a day without even thinking of her name.

Maybe I'd do what Kevin and Nick told me, maybe I would ask her about those stuff. So, I got up, got all the empty cans and put them in the plastic bag.

I started walking to the trash in our sidewalk with the plastic bag in my hand, and I thought I heard footsteps and saw someone walking. I narrowed my eyes, trying to see clearly if it really was a person, or if I was just having illusions.

"Joe?" she was a girl, and she really sounded familiar. She, whoever she was, was coming nearer my house and she knew me, of course.

"Who's there?" I asked, still trying to see through the weak light.

"It's me," she was near me already, "Mia."

Mia? What was she doing here? It's like 2am. "Mia? What are you doing here?" I asked when I saw her in front of me standing.

"I snuck out. And I thought to climb up your window, but seems like it was destined for you to meet me here." She giggled.

I giggled too, "But, it's like 2 in the morning. What are you doing here?"

Mia came closer and looked up to my face, then she took my face in her hands, "Joe," I saw tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mia," I took her face too and wiped away the tears from her face with my thumb, "what's wrong?"

She still had my face in her hands, "Joe…I-" more tears came rolling down her face, then she just shifted her arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

I placed my arms around her waist, "Mia, tell me what's wrong." I spoke.

She had her head resting on my shoulders, "You. You Joe. That's what's wrong. I couldn't sleep. I sat on my bed just thinking about you Joe. It wouldn't stop, my mind was flooded with thoughts of you. I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was all you. You, you, you Joe. And I thought I just had to see you Joe."

* * *

**Let's see what happens next. Longest chapter so far. : )) Reviews please. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

My heart started to race, it was in its full speed, it has never been anything like this before. _I couldn't stop thinking about you. It was all you. You, you, you Joe. And I thought I just had to see you Joe_. Mia's words made my eyes shot wide and stomach turn around.

Mia pulled away from our hug, she held my face in her hands again, "Joe, everytime I see you, my heart jumps and I get nervous. When I see you, it's like my mind takes a picture of you so that your face stays in my head. When I hear you talk, I feel like…like I can't hear anything else but your voice. And…and when I touch you, I feel like my blood rises up and everything around me turns to nothing and you're all I feel and see." She looked into my eyes, "Joe, I really feel different when I'm with you, I feel like I'm in my happiest when I'm near you. And when I'm far away from you, I feel so hopeless and that life is worthless without even seeing you. I feel like crying when sometimes I think that I may not have you. You just don't know how much pain I went through since I realized that" she paused, "that I really love do you Joe. And not the bestfriend love that you know, a different kind of love. I love you Joe."

I had mental block. I thought I just lost my brain. I felt like my mind wasn't working properly and I didn't know how to speak in that instant, "Mi…Mia." was all I could say.

"Sorry Joe. I'm sorry. I should've never come here. Sorry." She let go of me and looked down.

I held her face and tilted it up to look at her, "I…I feel exactly the same way you feel Mia.", a smile built up across her face, "I feel all the things that you just said, exactly the same way…only maybe a million times more than you do." I giggled.

She giggled too and her eyes looked away and she blushed, "Wow," her eyes met mine again, "this was easier than I thought. I thought I had to go through a bulldozer first." She said, laughing.

"I love you Mia. And I thought this would never happen. I've been waiting for this time to come, and finally…it's here." I smiled at her.

"You've been waiting?" she rose her eyebrow.

"Yeah. I've liked you since day one Mia. Since we were kids, I always thought we'd end up together. You know what, you are the first and only girl that I have imagined my life with." I revealed.

"Really? Me?" she was shocked.

"Yeah Mia. You. You were the only girl that I ever thought of. I just didn't want to tell you cause I was scared that you might not like me and that maybe telling you would ruin our friendship, so I chose to keep it to myself." Finally, the words were coming out instantly.

"What made you think I'd reject you Joe? Did you know that you were also the only guy that I ever thought of? And the guys that I _dated_ were all just for show." She explained.

What? All just for show?! Damn it. Kevin was so right.

"So you mean, they weren't real?" I asked, in shock.

"Yup. And they knew it as well. Haven't you ever noticed that when I'm with them and you're around, I make it sure that we do something in front of you? But they were all against my will. And I've always wished that it was you I was kissing and not them." She smirked.

"How about, we'll make that wish come true?" I was a bit smug.

"So, you're a genie now huh?", she asked teasingly, "I have three wishes then".

"Your wish is my command." I said deepening my voice and straightening my back.

"First of all, I want a kiss from you," she tilted her head to the side, pouting.

"Aww Mia. Have I told you that you're so cute?" I wrinkled my nose. Why was she so damn good at teasing me?

"Stop dodging my wish and get on with my ki--" I cut her off, attaching her lips onto mine. Now, everything fell into place. Everything made sense. Mia and I, together, this was perfect.

Kissing Mia made me feel like I was floating, like my body has become so light and everything fall off from me. I loved her very much and I myself couldn't believe that she loved me too. I was quite sure that I was in a state of euphoria.

Mia pulled away then she smiled at me, still holding my face in her hands, "Hey Joe, I love you."

"I love you too Mia," I pulled her into a tight hug, I didn't want to let go, she felt so perfect in my arms, it's like my arms were formed for her to fit perfectly.

"And you promise not to leave me right?" she asked, her head resting on my shoulders.

"I won't promise." then she pulled away and looked at me skeptically, "I'll do it." Her smile came back.

"Okay." She nodded, "you better, 'cause I will so die if you won't."

I hugged her tight again, it felt so much easier for me to hug and touch her already. But, I had to make this official; I had to ask her to be my girlfriend for all times sake.

I pulled away again and held her face in my hands and looked deep into her eyes, "Mia Taylor, you have been my bestfriend since…who knows when. And I love you so much and I promise not to leave you, I promise to make you happy all the time and never ever make you sad, and I promise to do everything with you, even make mistakes with you. And I would still want to be your bestfriend until the day I die. But I wanted to like…maybe add a little something to our special bond," I paused and smiled at her, "will you be my girlfriend?"

* * *

**Honicka Kwanza Ziggy Ziggy Zam! :O What will happen next? Will Mia accept or decline? : Review people. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I know my story is so boring, but I get goosebumps reading it. My blood rises and I get nervous. So weird. =)) Exactly like what Mia feels when she sees Joe. : )) Okay, so yippee!**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

I saw tears welling up in Mia's eyes, she was breaking down, and her mouth actually slightly opened as she heard my question. She was dumbfounded, obviously.

"Mia? Are you okay?" I asked.

She still had no answer. Yes, this girl was on crack, got so shocked that Joe Jonas actually asked her to be his girlfriend. Hey, stop being an airhead Joe. She's Mia for crying out loud, remember? The girl of your dreams? Snap out of it and quit being such an airhead already!

I shook her, "Mia? Mia!"

She woke up and shook her head, "Um, sorry. What did you say?"

Of course, she was just shocked, I had to repeat it, "I said, will you be my girlfriend Mia?"

Mia took a deep breath and exhaled loudly, she started nodding her head, "Yes Joe. I will be your girlfriend."

_Okay, now…really? Bam! I'm knocked out, my mind totally isn't working. I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm dead_. I stared onto space.

"Joe? Joey?" Mia waved her hand in front of my face. Basically, she was waking me up. I was half-dead. I think I look exactly the same way like Mia when I asked her moments ago.

"Joe!" she shouted in my face.

"Really? You want to be my girlfriend?" I wanted to be assured.

"Do you want me to change my mind?" she asked playfully.

I pulled her face closer to mine and kissed her. I kissed her differently this time. The kind that will make her think that I'd want her forever, that I'd never want her away from me. But, I didn't want to seem too eager, I wanted to be gentle, after all, this was just one of our many kisses. I smiled the whole time, thinking that Mia didn't want to break away.

My mistake, she pulled away and held my hand, "I guess I won't." she shrugged.

I gave her my biggest smile with my chinky eyes. I guess I was just really happy. Until I realized we were still in our driveway near the dumpster.

"Um, Mia. We're still near our dumpster, did you wanna go inside?"

"Um, maybe I should go home. My parents would probably be looking for me later when they wake up…so, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked.

No, she can't go home, it's 2am. I can't let her go alone. No wait, I can't let her go, "No Mia! It's 2 o'clock in the morning. I can't let you go home. We should just call your parents or leave them a message. No, I won't let you go home." I secured her into a protective hug, "No. No. I can't, you're staying here with me." I spoke rubbing her back. I held her like she was a child and I was a parent. This is so funny.

I heard Mia laugh a bit and she tilted her head up to see me, I still had my arms around her shoulders and hers were around my waist, "You sound like my mom Joe."

"I know," I laughed, "But still, come on, let's go inside okay?" I said and kissed her on the forehead.

She just nodded and agreed come with me instead. No more arguments needed. She came with me inside my house, and we went to our living room, and sat down on the couch. Mia rest her head on my shoulder and I held her hand.

"This is normal." She said.

"Yeah, just like the old times, when we watch our movie every weekend. Only I'm holding your hand now." I looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah. Before you used to hold popcorn." She laughed.

"And you used to hold our drink.", I added, "But now, your hand feels so much better." I lifted her hand and kissed it.

We both smiled at each other. I never thought that this would happen to me. To be with Mia, holding her hand looking into each other's eyes and smiling at one another all the time, I hope this day would never end .

I placed my arm over her shoulder and she lay her head on my chest and wrapped her arms around my torso, "You go to sleep Mia. I'll just wake you up later on okay. I'm sure you'll be able to pass out already cause I'm already here with you. And you don't have to worry about anything anymore. Okay?"

"Okay Joe…" then she looked up to me, "I love you." She added.

I kissed her again and hugged her tighter, "I love you too Mia."

She closed her eyes and snuggled more into my chest and I felt her hold me tighter. This was going to be a long day.

**YIPEE! They're finally together. Haha! Reviews are loved. :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**At last, they're finally together.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Joe? Joe? Joooe!" I felt someone shaking me, trying to wake me up, "Joeeyyy!"

I tried to open my eyes, but they were shutting by themselves. I saw a faint light, but it hurt. I tried to see what was in front of me, but all I could see was a blur, but it was moving.

"JOE!" a kid voice shouted in my ear.

"Wah!" I jumped, I was finally awake. It was Frankie. Frankie is the master of all masters in waking people up.

"Frankie! Why'd you scream in my ear man?" I complained, trying to feel if my ear was permanently damaged.

"Thank god for my shouting skills." He smirked at me.

I realized that Mia was gone, where'd she go? She ditched me. I didn't see that coming. She maybe just went home early cause she had to change or something. Maybe she'll come back.

"Breakfast time Joe." Frankie said, coming near me and jumping on me.

"Ahh!" I caught him, "You little buddy, have some serious working out to do." I joked. My back still hurts. God Frankie was heavy.

"Off to breakfast!" he said as if he was a superhero. I carried him going to the kitchen.

When we got there, dad, Nick and Kevin were already settled, they were laughing. Maybe they were telling stories or stuff.

My dad saw me and Frankie enter the room, "Oh, good morning Joseph. Come on, breakfast time.", then he looked at Frankie, "Frankie, get off of your brother please?"

Frankie jumped down from me. I felt like letting go of the entire Earth. I stretched my arms and bent my back.

"Where's mom?" I asked all of them.

"I'm here." Mom said entering the dining area with a plate with lots of pancakes. She put them down on the table and went to a sudden stop, "Ooh, I forgot the syrup…Mia, honey could you please bring the syrup when you come out?" My mom called in to the kitchen.

"Sure thing Mrs. Jonas."

Wait, Mia was still here? So, she never left? Thank goodness. I am so relieved.

Mia came out from the kitchen with another plate with pancakes and a bottle of syrup. She saw me and she smiled, "Good morning Joe."

I went near her to help her. I got the plate from her, "Good morning."

I thought of kissing her, but that would be so odd to let my family see it. So, maybe not now.

We all got settled and sat down on the table. Unfortunately, Frankie here, wanted Mia to sit next to him, I let her. At least it was Frankie and not Nick or Kevin.

We gave our thanks and started to eat. My dad started a conversation, "So Mia, did you have fun last night?" my dad looked at Mia, munching on his food.

"I had so much fun, Joe and I just fell asleep because we were so tired." She answered, then looked at me and started with her food.

"Oh I see," my dad shoved more food into his mouth, "You've never slept over here again since you were 12. Joe really missed you."

Gee, thanks a lot dad. Mia looked at me and giggled then continued with her food. I saw Nick and Kevin actually trying to laugh at what my dad said. So embarrassing. It became awkward at that time and everyone just continued eating.

Mia kept on looking at me the whole time we had breakfast. Everytime I'd catch her looking, she'd immediately look down her food or try to wipe something off from Frankie's mouth. Even though there really wasn't anything to wipe off. Ugh, I'd do anything to be in Frankie's place right now. I so envy that kid, always gets everything he wants. That kid is a threat.

Breakfast was long, and I mean really long. My parents were usually the ones to bring up conversations. They'd ask about how our week was and what we did. Then Kevin would always answer first, then Nick, then Frankie and I'd always go last.

"So, what happened to you boys last night when we were out?" my mom asked looking at all of us, and stopped at my direction. "Joe?"

Okay, she asked me to go first this time, "Um, last night, when I missed dinner, I…uh…went to hung out at Mia's place." Then I shifted my eyes to Mia who was smiling at me.

Mia's smile was priceless. The most beautiful girl on Earth was right there before my eyes. I could just stare at her all day. I saw her blush when she realized I was already staring, then she looked at my mom.

"Really? So, you…how'd Mia end up sleeping here?" my mom questioned me again.

Before I could answer, Mia interrupted and spoke right ahead of me, "We got so bored in my house, so we decided to come over here and…play video games. Which was so much fun than sitting and hanging around in my room all night. Right Joe?" Mia looked at me with her beautiful smiling face.

"Yeah." I tried to pull off a smirk, "Mia's room is so boring. With all the girly stuff in there…couldn't last any longer." I giggled.

Nick and Kevin looked at me with puzzled expressions, then Nick's face shifted into a 'you-need-some-explaining-to-do' expression.

Mia snorted a laugh then immediately stopped when no one laughed with her and looked at all of us, "Sorry." She apologized.

I laughed exactly after her mishap to make her feel better. Then everyone laughed along too, even Frankie.

Breakfast was finally over! Thank god. So, I stood up first and picked my plate up and Nick's, "I'll do the dishes." I said.

Then Mia also got up and got her plate and Frankie's, "I'll help with the dishes." She volunteered.

"Oh no honey. You're a guest. Make yourself comfortable. It's the boys' job to do the dishes. You go sit in the living room and watch TV." My mom almost sounded like she was begging.

"Oh no Mrs. Jonas, it's fine with me. I'll just help Joe then." She replied and looked towards my direction.

"Are you sure honey?" my mom wanted to be assured.

"Definitely." She nodded, still not looking away from me.

"Okay then," my mom stood up and held Mia's shoulders, "thanks sweetie." Then kissed Mia on the forehead and left the room.

Then everyone started to stand up, "Joseph, make sure Mia does less work than you do, okay?" my dad said before completely leaving the room.

"Yes dad." I said rolling my eyes, then giggled.

When they all were _finally_ gone, I was so thankful. I was at last alone with Mia. Mia was picking up all the mess on the table, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her, then spun her around to face me, my hands around her waist.

"I thought you left me this morning." I said pouting a bit.

She rubbed my face with her hands, "Of course not. I couldn't even stand being away from you."

I was sinking her face in my mind, I still couldn't believe that she was actually mine. She seemed so perfect to me and I feel like I am the luckiest guy to ever step on land just because I have someone like Mia. This was the best part of my life.

Mia took away one of her hands from my face and held my hand. She intertwined our fingers and looked down at our hands, "Your hand feels so good on min Joe," then she looked into my eyes, "I feel like I am the luckiest girl in the world ever." She giggled.

She just does not know how I feel about her now, I had mixed emotions and all of them felt so right. It's as if nothing bad has ever happened in my life before.

Mia lifter our connected hands in front of her face and kissed mine, then she smiled at me, "I love you."

"I love you too." I answered, then kissed her forehead for a long time. I heard her giggle, so I pulled away. She looked up to me then connected her forehead to mine.

Our eyes met, and it seemed like we both didn't want to break away from each other or did not want to be not touching one another.

"I guess we should start doing the dishes now, so we could have more time to do this thing later." She reminded me.

Damn, dishes. I had to suffer another forever to get them done. At least, she was there. But that's not the point. I wanted to just hold her for a long time.

"Okay." I rolled my eyes then kissed her on the cheek, "Let's go." We pulled away from each other then started to bring the glasses and plates to the sink.

Not touching Mia made me feel like every part of me got off as well. I had to get this done, and fast.

Mia and I coordinated on how to do the dishes, I would wash and soap; then Mia would rinse and dry. We were talking and laughing the whole time we were doing the dishes. Then I would randomly splash water on her face, then she's do the same, then we start laughing again.

"Okay, last plate." Mia said. I was already done, and Mia was just drying the last plate. I wiped my hands on my shirt to make it dry.

"Done!" Mia exclaimed as soon as she got the plate in the cupboard.

She stood in front of me then jumped like a little kid. She had a really big smile on her face, she looked like a kid. She was doing all these kiddie stuff like rocking her head side-to-side, then she's stick her tongue out. And I just stood there, watching her in what she was doing.

"So Joe? What now?" she asked with a kid way of speaking and she was still doing the head thing.

I grabbed her face to make the head thing stop, then I laughed, "Gee, I don't know!" I answered sarcastically.

"Let's play hopscotch!" she jumped up and down. What has gotten in her? It's like she's become like Frankie.

"No. Let's go up in my room." I said seriously.

Mia shifted her face into a "mad" face. Her eyebrows together, narrowed eyes and clenched jaw, "Okay. Let's go up in your room."

"You're so funny." I laughed at her. She started laughing too. Then I took her hand and turned around to start walking outside. But then Mia jumped on my back and put her arms around my neck, "Carry me Joey!" she was so like a kid.

"Okay. Let's go then." I just went along with her thing.

So, we started going out of the room and into the living room. Nick was sitting on the couch watching TV, then looked towards our direction when he saw us coming.

"Hey Nick." I said without even looking at him and started up the stairs.

"Hey Joe." He said in a crooked voice.

"See you later." I called back, not looking at him, and struggled to go up the stairs with Mia on my back.

"O-kay?" he replied.

Then we went on upstairs, laughing, heading for my room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

* * *

Getting up the stairs with Mia riding on my back was really fun. Mia and I were throwing fits of laughter for no reason at all. I wanted to pull something on Mia. I would pretend to be tired and pretend I couldn't breathe. She'd but it anyways.

"Mia, could you walk? You don't have feet for nothing." I begged, and faked breathing fast.

"Okay okay. I'm sorry Joe." She laughed. She got down on her feet, and stood in front of me.

"Wait." I _breathed_ faster. More like panting.

"Oh my God Joe," she came closer to me and held my face in her hands, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry."

"Can't. Breathe." I spoke, panting in between words, "Kiss me." I joked.

"That doesn't help Joe." She shook her head, then playfully slapped me on the face, "Stop it Joe."

I was still 'panting', "Mia. I. Can't. Breathe." I made my fake panting faster and heavier.

Mia rolled her eyes, "Okay."

Then she pulled my face closer to hers and kissed me. It worked. I should do acting. I never thought I was good at it. I should definitely be an actor.

"Mmmm," I pulled away and started to pant again, "Ah! No. Air. Left.," I said choking and wrapping my hands around my neck, trying to act choked.

"What? No air left? I should do CPR!" Mia said sarcastically.

"Yeah. You should do it on my bed. Come on! No more air!" I still spoke, choking.

"Okay! Come on!" Mia ran towards my room and I followed, walking limp.

Mia already got inside my room then stood there holding the door, "Faster Joe!"

I ran to my room, but as I got close, Mia closed the door immediately…in my face. She's good.

"Mia! I'm…I'm…dyi-", more choking, "dead." I spoke loud enough for her to hear from the other side of the door.

"Oh my God. Big shocker." She shouted back sarcastically.

I dropped my body to the floor and intentionally made a loud thud on the floor so Mia could hear my "drop". I was lying down on the floor, trying to look dead.

Then the door opened and Mia stood there, leaning on the doorframe, "Come on mister, CPR comin' right up." She pointed her thumb inside my room.

I scrambled up to my feet and quickly ran in my room then jumped on my bed. Mia was laughing but she was still leaning at the doorframe, "You are crazy Joe."

I acted like a kid and hit my hands on my mattress telling her to come, "Come on Mia. Air? Remember?" I said demanding her to come.

Mia just laughed then walked up to my bed, "Go lie down Joe." She instructed me, "I still need to get my first-aid kit."

"First-aid, schmirt-zaid. Get on with my CPR already Mia!" I didn't follow her.

She sat down on my bed, beside me, then I looked at her, "Why are you sitting?"

She laughed then slapped my knee, "Because I'm tired."

"Ughhh, you are such a bummer Mia. You suck." I said, trying to act mad. I lay down on my back heavily to show her I was 'mad'.

Then she crawled next to me and lay down, "You suck more…at acting." Then she laughed.

"Don't talk to me." I crossed my arms.

"Okay. Bye Joe." Mia sat up then got off the bed and stood up then started walking.

I quickly got up caught her, "I was kidding."

Then she spun around to face me, she hung her arms around my neck, "I was kidding too babe."

Our faces were so close to each other and our bodies as well, we looked like we were dancing, it was weird but it felt good, in a funny way.

"So you still need air?" she was whispering, "cause I know I do." Then she bit the corner of her lip.

"Of course, I'll always need air." I replied. "That's how I live." I joked, pissing her off.

"Shut up Joe." She smacked the back of my head a bit, then our lips were centimeters away, until we both heard a gasp.

"Um…oh…um…sorry Joe. Uh, mom just wanted me to call you." Nick said standing near the doorframe, avoiding eye contact from the two of us.

"Oh. Okay, be right there." I answered.

Nick quickly drifted off from my room, Mia looked at me and giggled, "Oops. Forgot the door."

"That's okay." I smirked, "So…where were we?"

"Here." Mia just swiftly pushed my face like that to hers, we kind of hit each other's noses which kind of hurt, but it was all good.

Mia seemed really eager this time. She kept on pulling my head to onto hers, like she wouldn't want to break apart.

But my mom was calling for me so I laughed then pulled away, "Wow Mia. You really need some more air." I joked, "Mom wanted to see me. Wait here okay?"

"Okay." She said letting go of me and walked towards my bed.

On my way out, I heard Mia call behind me, "Don't take too long Joe. I might miss you." She said teasingly.

"I won't. I love you." I said looking back at her.

"I love you too. Now go, fast! Don't make me wait." She shooed me off.

I ran to where my mom was, I really didn't want to spend my time not seeing Mia. This had to be fast. I had to get back to her fast.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

I hurried down the stairs and out the backyard where mom was. My mind was still gathering thoughts of what has just happened. How things happened so fast. I mean, they really happened fast.

When I got to the backyard where my parents, Nick and Frankie were, I walked fast to get to my mom already and get this thing done, then go back to see Mia. Yup, I was that eager to see her.

I approached my mom, "Hey mom. You called for me. What's wrong?" I asked.

My mom held my shoulders and smiled at me, "Son, I have to ask you something," Oh boy, "are you and Mia…you know? Like, you and her…together?" she looked happy.

Oh no, not this question. It doesn't even look like it, we don't do PDA or stuff. And it was just last night that we were together. What made her think that Mia and I were together? "What? Mia? Me? Together? What made you say that?" I was so bad at this.

"Come on Joe, stop dodging the question. Does that mean you're together?" she grinned, "Joe, the way you look at each other…since when did you start dating?" my mom was a like a best guy bud asking questions about girlfriends. So weird.

"What? Mom you are so weird." I didn't want to answer no, but I didn't want to answer yes as well. Not now, but maybe sometime, like a week or something.

"Joe, you have to ask her out! I have prayed for you two to end up together since you were in diapers." She blurted out, letting everyone in the backyard hear it. Nick snorted, trying to hold back. I glared at him, causing him to look away and continued playing with Frankie.

"Mooom!" I whined, looking away, this was so awkward, "I have to go. This conversation won't do any good." I said.

"Okay, now go back to Mia. It's not nice leaving her alone." She said rubbing my forehead like I was a kid.

"Thank you!" I said, then turned around heading back in the house. Thank God. No further explanations for my mom. I hurriedly walked, dying to go back to Mia. But I went to the kitchen first to get some chips and soda. I moved fast.

I heard someone entering the kitchen, "Joe," it was Nick, "Hey man, I'm sorry for the thing a while ago. I didn't know. Sorry." He apologized.

"Oh sure. No harm done Nicky." I tapped his shoulder with my free hand. Then I walked past him, leaving the room.

"Uh Joe," I stopped and turned around, "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure. What is it?" I asked walking up to him.

"So, you and Mia huh?" he smirked at his question.

"Yeah man. I scored her last night." I was smug. I was nodding my head, acting cool.

Nick held his hand up for a high-five, I slapped it with my free hand and we were smiling at each other, "At last. Your brain worked properly. I am so happy for you Joe. You finally got some light in your head and got the air out." he laughed.

"Ugh, get over. At least I did it." I rolled my eyes, "Okay, I gotta go, Mia owes me air." I repeatedly raise my eyebrows at Nick, then I ran upstairs.

"Yeah yeah go on with your make-out session. Don't have too much fun okay!" he shouted.

"Shut up!" I called back, and then hurriedly walked to my room.

I opened the door, and dropped all the food and soda I was holding when I stepped inside. I was actually already staring. I even felt like I was already drooling. I think my mind was completely blank and it was possible to store candies inside. It was so empty, probably someone could shout and there would be an echo.

"Hey, you're back. You won't bother if I just showered when you were out right?" I heard Mia speak.

There she was. Right before my eyes, I…I…uh, my heart started speeding up. Mia was across the room, only in wearing a big, baggy shirt of mine that was only up to her thighs above her knees. She was drying her hair, rummaging her hand through it.

"Hey Joe, guess what I found in one of your drawers," she held the bottom of the shirt and raised it, exposing her underwear, "I have underpants here. Damn, what were they doing here." She laughed and put the shirt down where it was supposed to be.

I could've passed out then and there. I was pretty sure that my heart fell already, I looked down the floor checking if it was there. None, okay good. I think I'm going to faint. I think I'm going to faint. It kept on repeating on my mind. I was still staring into space.

"Joe, why are there bags of chips all over the floor?" she asked looking at the mess I made on the floor before my feet.

I woke up from my daydream and looked down, "Oh, yeah. I got some food, you might get hungry." I answered. Lame, lame, lame.

"But we just had breakfast. I'm not a monster Joe." She laughed, coming near me and picking up the food and soda and put it on the table near me. After placing settling them on the table, she headed for my bed and sat.

I followed and sat beside her, we both did not speak and stayed in that position for probably a minute. I spoke first, "So…what do you want to do?" I looked down, I got distracted by her legs, but then immediately looked away.

She rest her head on my shoulders and shrugged, "I don't know, find some pants?" she looked down at her bare legs and laughed.

I laughed too, "Okay, let's go ask from Nick. Maybe you could fit in his pants, he's small. He doesn't eat."

"Okay." She nodded. Then we both stood up and I held her hand, leading her out the room. When we were out in the hallway, I stopped, "Here's a good idea, since you don't have pants, I'll go look for Nick and call him. We don't want you walking around the house in your underpants only." I suggested, "You stay here, don't move okay? Wait for me." I said letting go of her hand.

"Okay." She replied.

I ran down the stairs and found Nick on the first step, "Um, hey. Good you're here…Can I borrow your pants?" I asked, with a hesitant tone.

"Why?" he answered with a mean look.

"Because, I need it. Please?" I begged.

He rolled his eyes then nodded his head and continued to walk upstairs, "Thanks Nick."

"Whatever you reason is for borrowing my pants, I am pretty sure you're up to no good." He giggled. I laughed too.

When we got to the last step, Nick stopped and immediately turned around, his eyes were wide open, "Joe, why is Mia standing in the hallway with only a shirt?"

"That's why I asked pants from you dummy." I laughed. I pushed him up the last step, which made him fumble a bit, "Keep on walking."

Nick walked stiffly he tried not to look at Mia, as we got nearer her, he placed his hand to the side of his face so he couldn't see her. What a baby, "Faster Nick." I said as I walked past Mia and winked at her. She giggled and looked at Nick, then laughed.

Nick got into his room and I waited for him leaning on his doorframe, then I felt Mia wrap her arms around me, I held her hand. Then we both silently waited for Nick.

Nick got out from his closet holding a pair of black skinny jeans, "Here. I hope it fits." He handed the pants to me.

Mia looked over my shoulder, "Thanks Nicky."

"Sure." Then he walk past us, not even making eye contact. Mia nudged me and nodded her head to my room's direction. I knew what she meant, and we walked to my room. Mia walked ahead of me entered my room, as I got in I closed the door behind my back.

"Joe, I'll just go put these on." She walked in the bathroom. I just nodded in response. I sat down on the bed and waited for Mia to get out from the bathroom. I thought of what to do next. It was so boring. I wanted to take her out. The bathroom door opened, she got out. Finally wearing something to hide her legs. Easier for me to think now, I had no more distractions. She sat beside me on the bed. We just both looked at each other, then Mia laughed. I laughed with her, we laughed for no reason at all. I started to speak, "What are we going to do now?"

She put her arm around my shoulders, "How about we go walk around, just you and me. We didn't do that since we were 12, and that was Halloween." She laughed.

"Okay, okay." I agreed. Then she kissed my forehead and stood up. She offered her hand to me and we walked out of the room. As much as possible, we didn't want to stay too long inside my room. At least I did. It makes me nervous sitting around inside alone with Mia, fortunately, there was always an excuse for us to stay out, so I was okay with it.

"I have to ask permission from my mom first," I said as we were going down the stairs, "Is that alright?"

"Of course. Come on, we'll both go." She dragged me to where she saw my family was, outside. Then my mom saw us approaching and I saw her face building up into a big smile. This was going to be bad.

"Hi Mrs. Jonas." Mia greeted my mom. Mom smiled at us and looked down at our hands, which were connected. Mia saw her and didn't even mind, she just carried on, "Um, so Joe and I were wondering if we could just walk around the neighborhood. Is that okay?" she asked politely.

My mom's smile even got bigger, "Of course! You two go have fun, okay? Don't mind us." She answered with so much 'motherly support' in her voice.

"Okay mom. Bye." I came closer to her to give her a kiss goodbye, "I love you mom."

"Bye Joe. I love you too." She smiled at me.

"Bye Mrs. Jonas." Mia did the same thing I did.

"Bye sweetie. You take care." She reminded us both.

We just nodded. And walked our way out of the house.

Mia and I killed time walking around the neighborhood and constantly laughing about random stuff we talked about. It all came naturally, like we were still bestfriends and that nothing has changed. We were basically running around, doing nonsense stuff and laughing loudly on the streets. Being with Mia, I feel like I could just be myself. I learned that being with her just makes me feel better and I imagined how my life would turn out if I never knew her.

"So Joe, let's play a game." She said excitingly. We have played games a while ago, and we never ended up following the game's rules.

"What game?" I asked, looking excited as well. I had to, to make her feel good.

"Um, how about something like a question thingy game?"

"How does it work then?" I shrugged.

"Um, let's see…Okay here, we ask each other questions, random questions, then whenever you get a right answer, the person who asked the question will kiss the one who answered. Is that okay?" she had a devilish grin on her face.

"That's a bit brutal, but I could live with that," I agreed, "Okay, bring it on."

"I'll go first. You ready?" she nudged me.

"Come on. Show me what you got, _Mia._ I bet I get all the kisses." I said and made a kissy face.

"Alright then, first question." She put her hands behind her, "How many fingers am I holding behind me?" she smirked.

"Three." I guessed. I was too confident, I even slightly rolled my eyes.

Mia's mouth hung open, "Oh my God Joe! You're right!" she showed her hand to me with three fingers up.

I shook my head, and 'fixed' my collar, "Well, I told you. You might wanna give up now, you might not get any kisses from me."

"Airhead." She glared at me.

"Where's my kiss?" I was doing the kissy face thing again in front of her face. She rolled her eyes and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

It was my turn, "Okay. It's Joe Jonas' turn.", she rolled her eyes again and laughed, "What's on my mind right now?" Stupid question, Joe.

She tapped her finger on her chin repeatedly and looked up, "Hmm…that's so unfair," she whined, "But I'll answer it anyway…let me see…I think it's ice cream."

"Ennnkkkkk. Nope. Wrong answer," I smiled, "I am not thinking of ice cream Mia." Then she she put her hands on her hips.

"Then what?"

"You." I said in a sing song voice.

"You are so cheesy Joe.", she laughed, "So it means I don't get my kiss." She pouted and wiped off a fake tear.

"I'd kiss you anyways." Then I grabbed her closer to me and did as I said. Then we ended up laughing. Like I said, rules aren't followed.

"Joe, you broke the rules." She said still laughing.

"Okay then, I'm getting my kiss back," I kissed her again. This was fun, I liked this game.

She laughed again while we were still kissing, I pulled away and laughed, "Fine. Okay. Let's play again. I like this game." She said.

We spent hours walking around playing that game. Then we got stares from random people in the streets 'cause we were almost making out anywhere. We didn't follow the rules of the game, which means no one really won because we kept on kissing each other.

It was getting dark and we were on Mia's block and meters away from her house, "We should definitely play this game every single day." Mia suggested.

"If we did, we might end up with no faces." I joked. Mia kissed me like there was no kissing tomorrow, she was so eager, but I can't stop her. I liked it anyways.

Mia smacked me on the arm, "Shut up Joe. You are so gross."

We were walking to their front door, Mia had to get home already. My day was over, she was leaving me. This sucks. We stopped in front of their door, "I had a really, really wonderful time. So, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Then she hung her arms around my neck.

I smiled and nodded. I wasn't able to speak. I was so caught up with her so close to me, just couldn't get enough of her. I wish that I'd never had to go home.

"Goodnight Joe." She hugged me tight. I buried my face in her neck sinking in her scent. She smelled so good. I didn't want to let go, I just wanted to stay connected to her the entire time and never leave. But still even if I wanted not to, I had to.

"Goodnight Mia," I pulled away and started to draw my face closer to hers and kissed her. Again, while kissing her, I felt something different, good different. She smiled pulling away and wrapped her arms around me again, "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too." Then she took my face in her hands and kissed me again. Everything just felt so good and instantly all the happiness in the world came to me again.

She giggled then pulled away, "We have a lot of time doing this thing tomorrow okay?" she said placing her palm on my cheeks.

"Okay." I nodded. Then she let go of me and opened their front door, "See you tomorrow in school okay? I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

"Bye. Goodnight." She said one last time and got in her house. She waved bye again before completely closing the door.

I walked home smiling the whole time, all I could think about was what happened to mia nad I today. We had so much fun spending time together.

I arrived home and got in with still a big smile on my face. My dad saw me entering, "Hey Joe. Where have you been?" he asked.

"I walked Mia home." I answered. Still, I couldn't hide my smiled.

"Okay then, dinner's ready" he said going to the kitchen.

I followed him to the dining area where everyone was seated, "Oh hey there Joe." My mom greeted me, "So, how'd it go?" she had that motherly smile on her face.

"Mom, can we not talk about it?" I whined. Mom wanted to know what happened to Mia and I. Moms, always interfering with their children's lovelives.

"Fine. Fine. Dinner time." She said smiling.

I sat down beside Nick, he nudged me and looked at me weirdly, "What happened to you?"

I realized that my smile came back, "Nothing."

"Well, whatever it is, it does you good. You don't act to wild already." Nick laughed.

I didn't care about what Nick said. All I cared about was that the girl of my dreams was finally my girlfriend.


End file.
